Rencana
by DD Itazura Usagi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung. Pair Jaehyun x Doyoung/ JaeDo


-RENCANA-

Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini

Kau bilang kau mencintaiku

tapi mengapa kau selalu bersamanya

Hati ini sudah terlalu sakit

Haruskah kita akhiri semua ini ?

.

.

.

Jaehyun x Doyoung

Jaehyun x Taeyong

Genre: Hurt & Romance

.

.

".." = TALK

'..' = INNER

.

.

Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung

.

.

.

"Yakkk, Mark hyung jangan curang" terdengar keributan dari ruang tengah. Kemudian disusul dengan suara tangisan yang sudah kuhapal, itu suara Jisung. Dengan cepat semua member SM Rookies berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa Jisung menangis lagi" tanya member tertua kami, Taeil hyung.

Melihat Jisung yang masih menangis, akupun menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Ada apa baby, jangan menangis lagi ya" ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Mark hyung curang, seharusnya giliranku tapi Mark hyun tetap bermain" ucap Jisung.

"Ahh kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, sudah sekarang kalian berbaikan" ucap Johnny hyung. Kemudian Mark memeluk Jisung dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Lucu sekali mereka, selalu seperti ini. Terkadang aku iri dengan SM Rookies mini, mereka begitu polos dan dengan mudah saling memaafkan.

Setelah itu, kami semua memutuskan untuk menonton TV bersama. Ten, Jaemin, dan Jeno duduk di kursi, sedangkan yang lain duduk di bawah. Jisung tiduran dengan menggunakan pahaku sebagai bantal. Kami semua menikmati acara TV, sampai akhirnya aku melihat mereka saling melempar candaan.

Mereka adalah Jaehyun dan Taeyong hyung. Dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi, satu kekasihku dan satunya lagi adalah salah hyung terdekatku. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat ini semua. Mereka saling bercanda, mengobrol, bahkan aku sudah sering melihat mereka berduaan di kamar. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kecewa dan sedikit merasa dikhianati, tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap percaya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mencintaiku, setidaknya itulah kata yang pernah diucapkannya 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Jaehyun, bukankah kekasihmu itu Doyoung. Tapi kenapa kau malah lengket dengan Taeyong hyung" ucap Ten yang tiba-tiba bertanya. Membuat seluruh member menatap Ten. Mendengar semua itu aku hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Kenapa kau bertanya, Doyoung hyung saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Benarkan Bunny hyung?" ucap Jaehyun dengan santai.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kita semua adalah keluarga, jadi aku tak begitu mempermasalahkan semua itu Ten." jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar, untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang tengah kurasakan.

"Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga sikapmu" ucap Ten kepada Jaehyun.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi masalahku hyung, Doyoung hyung saja tidak keberatan" jawab Jaehyun sedikit emosi. Kemudian Jaehyun beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya. Melihat dia pergi, aku langsung ingin menyusulnya tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat Taeyong hyung berdiri dan menyusul Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir tapi langsung kuusap sebelum yang lain melihat. Aku melihat Ten yang mengerucutkan bibirnya saat diomeli Johnny hyung karena sudah membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Jaehyun dan Taeyong hyung di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini jadwal kami untuk latihan, karena kami akan segera debut dengan nama NCT U. Aku, Ten, Jaehyun, Mark, Taeyong hyung, dan Taeil hyung sudah bersiap untuk pergi latihan.

Aku berjalan sangat pelan, mungkin aku sudah tertinggal jauh. Saat hampir tiba di ruang latihan aku melihat Jaehyun berpelukan dengan Taeyong hyung. Ya tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku. Sakit, sakit sekali hati ini. Sudah selebar apa luka di hatiku ini. Perlahan aku mendekat, Taeyong hyung menyadari keberadaanku dan langsung melepas pelukan mereka. Tak ada raut wajah kaget atau menyesal di wajah mereka, mungkinkah mereka sudah mulai terbiasa? Entahlah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Doyoung-ah, baiklah aku masuk dulu ya. Kalian juga harus segera masuk" ucap Taeyong yang kemudian masuk ke ruang latihan. Aku hanya diam menatap pintu.

"Bunny hyung kenapa kau lama sekali, yang lainnya sudah menunggumu." ucap Jaehyun. Aku hanya diam saja tanpa membalas pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan dia memelukku, tapi aku tidak membalas pelukkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Doyoung hyung, sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah itu." bisik Jaehyun saat memelukku.

"Aku percaya padamu Jae-ah" entah darimana asal kata-kata itu. Hati? mungkin bukan, aku sangat ingin percaya tetapi hatiku sudah sangat terluka.

Jaehyun menatapku dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita masuk hyung yang lain sudah menunggu" ajak Jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang latihan, kami semua pergi keluar untuk makan. Kami makan di rumah makan yang cukup sepi. Saat kami semua makan, hatiku kembali merasakan sakit. Bagaimana tidak, aku melihat Taeyong hyung menyuapi Jaehyun dan Jaehyun dengan senang hati menerima semua itu.

'Ucapan hanya sekedar ucapan. Aku mencintaimu, tuluskah saat kau mengucapkan kata itu'. TIDAK aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, sangat lelah.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku hanya diam saja. Mereka semua menatapku aneh, tapibaku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan dorm sudah sangat sepi mengingat malam ini sudah jam 01.00. Aku pergi mengambil minum ke dapur. Saat kembali ke kamar, aku mendengar Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun berbicara. 'Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini Jaehyun menemui Taeyong hyung' pikirku.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung" suara Jaehyun.

DEG.

Aku terkejut, tanganku yang memegang knop pintupun bergetar. Ah, jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Setelah mendengar itu aku pergi ke ruang tengah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kenangan masa lalu kembali hadir dalam pikiranku.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _1 tahun yang lalu_

"Hyung, Bunny hyung" panggil Jaehyun saat kami baru saja selesai latihan.

"Ya ada apa Woojae-ah" jawabku.

"Mm, hyung ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan hyung" ucapnya dengan malu-malu. Saat ini keadaan ruang latihan sangatlah sepi, hanya ada kami berdua.

"Begini, aku cuma ingin bilang. Saranghae hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah hyung jadi pacarku" ucap Jaehyun sambil memegang kedua tanganku.

"Apa kau serius Jae?" aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Ya hyung, aku serius sangat serius. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Jadi maukah hyung menjadi pacarku, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu hyung" Jaehyun terus meyakinkanku.

Pasti sekarang ini wajahku sudah sangat merah. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku menerimanya karena aku juga sudah lama mencintai Jaehyun.

"Jadi hyung menerimaku? Hyung mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Jaehyun tidak percaya. Lalu aku mengangguk kembali untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ya Woojae-ah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" ucapku malu-malu.

"Gomawo hyung. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung" ucap Jaehyun sambil memelukku dan mencium kepalaku.

"Ya Jae-ah. Aku percaya itu"

 _FLASHBACK END_

Sekarang aku mulai ragu bahkan bisa dibilang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu lagi. Aku hanya duduk terdiam, tetapi air mataku terus mengalir.

BLAMM..

Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Itu pasti Jaehyun yang keluar dari kamarku. Kurasakan Jaehyun menatapku dari depan pintu. Dia hanya diam, lalu dia menghampiriku.

"Hyung" panggilnya.

"Hyung" panggilnya lagi.

Aku hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jaehyun berhentibmemanggilku dan dia duduk tepat di sampingku. Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Kemudian aku berbicara padanya tanpa melihatnya.

"Mari kita akhiri semuanya Jae" ucapku pelan dan masih terus menangis. Kurasakan Jaehyun terkejut dan langsung memandangku.

"Apa hyung, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku lelah Jae, lelah dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Jika kau ingin bersama Taeyong hyung, aku rela Jae. Tapi kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini" jawabku.

"Tapi kenapa hyung, selama ini hyung tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya." tanyanya.

"Aku diam saja bukan berarti aku menerima semua ini Jae. Sakit, hati ini sudah sangat sakit. Setiap kali kucoba menyembuhkan lukaku ini, kau kembali menorehkan luka yang baru Jae. Sungguh aku lelah, kita akhiri saja Jae" ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Katakan kalau hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" kata Jaehyun yang membuatku terdiam. "Katakan hyung, tatap mataku dan katakan itu" kata Jaehyun lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak berani melihat mata Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun duduk di depanku dan memegang kedua tanganku.

"Tatap mataku hyung, aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku hyung. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung" ucap Jaehyun.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku Jae" ucapku sembari menyentakkan tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung" ucap Jaehyun.

Aku ingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang selama ini menjadi keyakinanku.

"Cukup Jae, cukup. Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau menyayangi Taeyong hyung" ucapku dengan lemah.

"Itu karena..."

"Itu karena kau belum mendengarnya sampai akhir Doyoung-ah" tiba-tiba suara lain memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Taeyong hyung" ucap kami berdua.

 _FLASHBACK_

Jaehyun POV

Aku sangat merindukan Bunny hyung, sudah cukup lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya. Ah, apa yang telah kupikirkan. Malam ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Bunny hyung, apa aku harus ke kamarnya? Mungkin aku kemang harus ke kamarnya.

Saat tiba di depan kamar Doyoung hyung, saat aku ingin mengetuk pintu, ternyata pintu sudah dibuka oleh Taeyong hyung.

"Ada apa Jae? Kau mencari Doyoung? Dia baru saja keluar, mungkin dia mengambil minum" kata Taeyong hyung.

"Ah, ne hyung. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya" kataku, saat aku inging menyusul Doyoung hyung tiba-tiba tanganku dipegang oleh Taeyong hyung.

"Ayo kita bicara sebentar Jae" ajak Taeyong hyung, dan akhirnya aku ikut masuk ke kamar.

Saat di dalam kamar, kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Jae, sampai kapan kita harus melakukan ini. Bicaralah pada Doyoung, agar hubungan kalian membaik. Aku tidak tahan melihat Doyoung terluka seperti ini." kata Taeyong hyung.

"Ah ne hyung, aku tadi kesini ingin membicarakan itu dengan Doyoung hyung" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, selesaikan semuanya Jae. Aku tahu kalian akan baik-baik saja"

"Ne hyung, gomawo telah membantuku selama ini" kataku. Aku mulai beranjak dari kamar Taeyong hyung dan menyusul Doyoung hyung.

"Jae, aku ingin bertanya satu hal" kata Taeyong hyung yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Setelah semua yang kita lakukan, apakah kau tidak merasakan rasa cinta atau rasa sayang tumbuh diantara kita Jae?" tanya Taeyong hyung yang membuatku tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung, aku menyayangimu seperti adik menyayangi hyungnya" jawabku.

"Ah ne Jae, aku juga menyayangimu, sebagai seorang hyung. Aku mendukungmu Jae, jelaskanlah semuanya pada Doyoung" kata Taeyong hyung.

"Ne hyung" setelah itu aku langsung kelar kamar dan berniat mencari Doyoung hyung. Saat aku ingin mencari Doyoung hyung, ternyata dia duduk di ruang tengah. Akupun menghampiri dan memanggilnya.

Jaehyun POV END

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Itulah yang kami bicarakan Doyoung-ah" kata Taeyong hyung.

"Ini semua adalah rencana kami, Jaehyun meminta bantuanku untuk membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan kami Doyoung-ah" kata Taeyong hyung lagi.

Kemudian aku menatap Jaehyun meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Ne hyung, semua ini adalah rencanaku. Aku ingin membuatmu cemburu hyung, dan kau akan memarahiku habis-habisan hyung. Tapi bahkan saat kau cemburu kau tidak marah padaku hyung. Kau menyembunyikan semuanya. Jadi ku meminta bantuan Taeyong hyung untuk membuatmu cemburu, tentang kedekatan kami semua hanya pura-pura hyung. Maafkan aku hyung" kata Jaehyun.

Mendengar semua itu, entah mengapa membuatku sangat malu. Malu pada diriku sendiri yang tidak percaya dan mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Yakk, kenapa kalian lakukan semua ini padaku" kataku sambil memeluk Jaehyun, aku memeluk Jaehyun untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah menahan malu. Setelah aku berkata seperti itu Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun tertawa yang membuatku semakin malu.

"Karena semua sudah jelas, sekarang kalian segeralah kembali ke kamar. Jae aku akan tidur di kamarmu, dan jangan membuat 'keributan' di malam hari." kata Taeyong hyung.

Mendengar perkataan Taeyong hyung membuat wajahku semakin merah. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, kami tidur satu ranjang. Kami saling berpandangan. Jaehyun mencium bibirku berulang kali.

"Yakk, hentikan Woojae-ah" aku sedikit protes.

"Kenapa hyung, aku menyukai bibir manismu ini. Kau tahu berapa lama aku tidak mencium bibirmu ini" kata Jaehyun. Mendengar semua itu aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Woojae-ah" kataku sambil mencuri ciuman di bibirnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung. Percayalah kata-kataku ini hyung" kata Jaehyun.

"Ne Woojae-ah, aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Aku takkan meragukanmu lagi Jae" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menunjukan gigi kelinciku.

"Ah, kau manis sekali hyung" kata Jaehyun dan langsung melumat bibirku penuh nafsu.

"Uummmhhh,,nngghhh..." desahku menikmati ciuman dari Jaehyun.

Dan akhirnya kami menghabiskan malam dengan melakukan ciuman panas. Tenang saja kami tidak 'melakukannya' mengingat sebentar lagi kami akan segera debut.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu.

Itulah kebenaran yang harus selalu kau percaya hyung.

.

.

.

END

Maafkan kalau hurtnya gagal

Baru pertama kali publish ff, meski sudah beberapa kali bikin ff. Ini semua demi melestarikan ff JaeDo ^_^

Mohon review readerdeul ^_^


End file.
